What she didn't know
by teendanni13
Summary: Beast Boy has been haunted by memories of his past, and when a man he hoped never to see again shows up in Jump City, he is terrified and flees back to africa. Little does he know, there is someone following him, and he might not like who it is... BBxRae
1. Nightmares

She thought she knew everything there was to know about Beast Boy, but she couldn't have been more wrong.

_"Come on Gar, you have to fly to that tree over there, okay?" his mother told him, Gar looked at her straight in the eyes, and then looked to his father. They were looking at him in desperation, and they pleaded, so Gar gave in, _

_ "Okay, I'll go," They nodded their heads in sadness, and whispered,_

_ "We love you Gar, now go." He smiled at his parents and took to the air, turning into a Kingfisher, and flew to a nearby tree, just as he turned around to prove to his parents that he could follow directions, their boat blew up and went flying over the side of the waterfall, dragging along Garfield Logan's only family with it. His heart tore in half. His parents, the only ones who could ever love a little green freak, had just been murdered._

_ Gar threw himself out of the tree, tumbling to the ground; forgetting he could morph, and sprinted to the edge of the cliff where he collapsed and cried his heart out. He cried for his family, the only ones to ever truly love him, cried for himself, wondering what would happen to them, he just cried. Pouring his soul out on to the lonely rock he was laying on with tears he wished he could stop, he wished he could turn back time and wished he would have stayed with his parents, because then; at least he wouldn't be alone._

_ A hand grabbed at the back of his collar and yanked him from the ground roughly._

_ "You're coming with us kid," a gruff voice growled. Garfield shrieked and tried to get away, shifting into a bird, but because this was the only animal he knew how to change into, he couldn't escape. He was dragged away by his parents' murderers; screaming and crying for help, but of course, who would want to help a little green freak…_

Beast Boy shot up in bed, sweating and to his dismay; screaming. He brought his knees up towards his chest and put his face in his hands, confused and distraught from the emotions of his past coming back to haunt him after such a long time. He grabbed his pillow and threw it to the ground in a fit of rage, he turned into a tiger and pounced on it; ripping it to shreds as he tried to once again lock away the memories that were trying to flood through his brain. Suddenly, his door flew open, revealing a group of four worried teens, who were all (with the exception of Raven, who was still wearing her uniform) still in their PJ's.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong, we heard screaming?" Robin asked, at the front of the group, he looked at the green changeling in alarm, surprised to find him ripping up his pillow. Turning back into his human form, he stood up and plastered his signature goofy grin on his face, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry guys, I just had a nightmare." The Titans looked around his room and Cyborg smirked,

"What happened dude, were you being attacked by a pillow monster?" He gestured to the floor, which was now a sea of feathers, Beast Boy looked down at his hands and muttered 'oops' before looking back up again.

"I didn't realize I got so frustrated," he admitted, "I guess I just needed to blow off a little steam, but I'm fine now, so you guys go back to bed. It's too early for you to be up now, it's only 6." Slapping on his grin again for emphasis, he added, "Besides, you'll want to be fully rested when I kick all your butts in training in 2 hours." Mumbling a few 'yea right' 's and 'I'm so sure' 's, the rest of them dragged themselves back to their rooms, while Beast Boy; when he made sure they were all gone, locked his door and let his smile slip off his face and let his body sink to the floor. He couldn't understand where this dream suddenly came from, he had been hiding his past from the rest of the Titans ever since he joined them, feigning happiness and pretending to be an immature goof ball, just to make sure they never knew the pain he was truly feeling, he didn't want them to reject him. He stood up and walked over to his bedside table, pushing a button on the back of his picture frame. A picture of him and his parents replaced the one of all of his new friends. He dropped down onto his bed and refused to let any tears flow, he hadn't cried at all since the day he was captured, not even through torture of horrific measures did he let his kidnappers have the satisfaction of seeing his pain. All of a sudden, he clenched his fists around the picture of his family and threw it to the ground, hoping the titans didn't hear the glass shatter. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, and stomped out of his room, once again hating himself for letting his parents die alone all those years ago. He mindlessly walked down the hall and into the kitchen, not noticing Raven meditating in the living room. She looked up when he walked in, and watched him as he poured a glass of soy milk and sat down at the counter, lost in his thoughts.

"Beast Boy?" She called out to him, but he didn't respond, he just kept staring into his glass, showing no emotions,

"Beast Boy?" She called louder, but still no response, next thing she knew, he stood up so suddenly that the bar stool underneath him crashed to the ground. Startled out of his trance, Beast Boy scowled and replaced the chair in its rightful position. He turned around muttering to himself when he spotted Raven and stopped dead in his tracks. Once again, masking his true emotions, he let a sheepish grin grow on his face.

"Raven, I didn't see you there!" He exclaimed, "Were you watching me, have you finally fallen for my devastating good looks and witty charm?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Right, like that would happen," she said sarcastically, his ears drooped and his smile wavered slightly, he quickly composed himself and retorted,

"Just you wait and see, someday you will fall for me, and then you'll be sorry," Raven just rolled her eyes again.

"Let's go Beast Boy; Robin will be waiting for us in the training room." He nodded his head and gestured to his glass of milk, indicating he was just going to finish. As soon as Raven left the room, Beast Boy dropped back into his seat and let his head fall onto the counter. Sighing, he chugged the last of his milk and dragged himself to the training room, getting prepared to fake being the weakest Titan once more.


	2. Marthox

Chapter 2

Beast Boy had just finished his soy milk and was on his way to the training room when the alarm went off. He spun around and dashed back to the living room where all the titans were assembling. Robin turned his attention to the team after reading the report.

"There is a bank robbery in progress on Main Street. Titans GO!" The Titans fled the tower, all heading to the bank, but in Beast Boy's head, there was a battle of its own going on. Why did he have to dream about his past? He had done so much to push it from his mind, why was it only resurfacing now? He shook the thoughts out of his mind as they landed in front of the bank, he would have more time to think about it later, right now he had to focus on the fight.

"There are hostages inside, reports show that there are only two armed men, Beast Boy, you sneak in and disarm the robbers, we will get the hostages safe, clear the civilians and support you throughout the battle." Beast Boy nodded curtly at Robin, his instructions clear. He turned into a cat and started to make his way through the air ducts, planning on surprising the assailants. Once he had them in sight underneath him, he turned into a rhino and burst through the ducts and landed in front of the masked men. He spotted the hostages off to the side and planted himself in between them and the robbers. He was about to charge the men when one of them started to laugh.

"Garfield Logan? I would know you anywhere, why, it has been too long." Confused, Beast Boy reverted back to human form.

"Do you know me?" The voice of the man was hauntingly familiar, but his mind just didn't want to place it.

"Never thought you would see me again did you?" He pulled off the mask and revealed his face to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt as if the world around him collapsed. He froze in his position, he couldn't move, his old reflexes kicked in and on the inside he cowered before the man old memories of facilities, drug testing and many more horrors filling his brain. "It's been too long." The man came forward and placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and leant down to whisper in his ear causing the changeling to stop breathing all together. "You should have known. You will never be rid of me." At that moment, the wall of the bank burst open and the rest of the titans filed in, attacking the man and his accomplice and rescuing the hostages. Throughout the whole ordeal, Beast Boy stood frozen in the middle of the room, a look of terror on his face. It was only when Cyborg made his way over after the robbers were captured that Beast Boy snapped out of it.

He hastily agreed to meet with the team back at the tower and then took off as a bird flying through the sky before the memories flooded him again. Drug testing, merciless beatings, he wavered in the air. Electric testing, animal mutation tests, he dropped a couple feet. Planned robberies… the collar, with all the memories overflowing his brain, Beast Boy plummeted. He crashed into the woods near the water around titan tower. He lay on the ground panting, his eyes open wide seeing his tortured past through flashes of memory, the pain of his past coursing through his veins causing him to scream in anguish. After what felt like hours of him convulsing on the forest floor, Beast Boy stood up and gripped his head. He needed to get these thoughts out of his mind before he headed back to the tower; he refused to even think about the man from his past. He took to the air once again and flew over the water, to clear his mind he dove down and turned human right before he hit the water, he swam underwater as himself for a while before turning into a fish and made his way to the shore. Turning back into his human form, he dragged himself out of the water and made his way into the tower. Before he walked into the living room, he planted a smile on his face and prepared himself for Robin's questions. As he turned the corner, he sees all the titans gathered at the kitchen table talking amongst themselves.

He made a show of himself and made sure his shoes slapped on the ground to emphasize the fact that he was sopping wet. His team mates' heads' swivelled and took in the soaking wet Beast Boy standing in front of them. Cyborg stood up and walked over to him.

"Yo B, why are you all wet dude?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I went for a swim; I needed to cool off a bit." All of a sudden Robin walked over.

"What happened back there Beast Boy? It looked like you were paralysed from fear of some sort." Beast Boy inwardly flinched.

"Oh that, I screwed up, no big deal. I need to work on my focus." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "But now I'm hungry, we got any tofu around here?" He walked over to the fridge and flung the door open, but not before he caught the look in Robin's eyes: disbelief. Trying to shake it off, he pretended to get mad at Cyborg. "Duuuude! Look at all this meat! This isn't a slaughterhouse; you seriously need to consider changing your diet. TO TOFU!" Robin sighed as the regular Tofu-Meat argument occurred. Beast Boy isn't one to lose sight of what's important, it wasn't like him to freeze like that, something else must have happened back there.

"I'm off to my room, goodnight everyone." Beast Boy watched as Robin walked away, he knew he wasn't convinced, Robin is smarter than that. He pushed his thoughts aside once more as he settled into a night of gaming with Cyborg as one by one the other titans resigned to their rooms, until it was just him and the TV.

Beast Boy threw himself down onto the couch, he needed to take his mind off things, if he put any more thought into the man that had appeared, he would kill himself with fright. He needed to clear his mind, so he turned on the TV. Flipping through channels, he tried to focus on what was playing on the screen, but his mind kept trying to wander to the face of the man he hadn't seen in years, the one whose name brought fear into his heart; Marthox. He shivered; maybe he could sleep it off. He turned off the TV and stood up from the couch, when he turned around he involuntarily stumbled backward, tripping over the coffee table and crashing onto the ground. His body filled with dread. There he was right in front of him, smiling his evil crooked smile and chuckling manically.

"We meet again boy." Beast Boy looked into the eyes of the man, his loathing and fear spreading through him like wildfire. "You never did talk much did you, you just screamed, screamed for mercy." Lies, Beast Boy never made a sound, he was a silent boy, never spoke unless spoken to, and that was his way of life for many years. "You wailed for your mama and papa didn't you, I could hear you in the night, screaming in your sleep, you failed them, and you will soon fail the titans. You will fail them much worse than you did today." Using his incredible strength, Marthox hefted the couch up onto his shoulder and tossed it out the window like it weighed nothing. Beast Boy could feel his resolve breaking. But he refused to let _him _take over, he kept _him_ at bay for so many years, but going so long without Marthox's taunting had left him vulnerable to his words.

He heard the other titans burst into the room behind Marthox, but he was too wrapped up in his mind to care.

"You think you're too good for me, but the truth is you are worthless scum and you know it, you have been lying to yourself and to your friends about your life, your past and even about your actions! But who am I to say these things, you know them already in your heart because you were too weak to save them, the only ones who could ever care for you." The titans stood puzzled behind the man towering above Beast Boy, it seemed like he knew him, but they didn't want to interfere for fear of injuring Beast Boy. Then suddenly they heard Beast Boy talk.

"I can take you now, I have always been able to, but I had nowhere else to go and you had me on such a tight leash that I was to terrified to do anything to disobey you." Beast Boy had his hands over his eyes and was speaking so low that the titans could barely hear him, but Marthox smirked, he took the changeling by the shoulders and threw him backwards into the TV, the glass shattering and ripping apart his uniform. What the titans saw shocked them, he had scars all over his body, a big M was scarred into his back and he had a huge twisted scar down his left arm, around the few more prominent scars, there were dozens of little ones littered all over his body some of them now oozing with blood after being freshly cut. Mostly noticeable was the scarring of what looked like a collar around his neck with a little circle every couple inches. Beast Boy had his eyes closed, but spoke with a growl to his voice.

"Not anymore, I have had enough with your mind games Marthox, now leave me be." Chuckling darkly, Marthox replied.

"Say hello to your parents for me will you, you'll be joining them real soon."


	3. It was him

Chapter 3

Beast Boy let out an unearthly growl as he landed on top of him in the form of a tiger. He headed strait for Marthox's throat. His voice sent shivers down Beast Boy's spine as the man spoke.

"I thought I told you not to get comfortable, you can never escape me, you knew I would always come back for you." The titans heard the conversation, but couldn't make anything of it, how had Beast Boy known this man? Marthox threw Beast Boy off of him and jumped back into a back flip with grace that could rival Robins. The man was a monster. Charging savagely into battle once again, Beast Boy ripped and tore at the mans chest and body, trying in any way to hurt him, but any injuries (as Beast Boy knew) healed instantly. The rest of the Titans stood away from the fight in shock as the usually timid Beast Boy acted like what his name suggests; a beast. His eyes flashed red as he slashed through his chest, never drawing blood.

"I will never go back with you." The dam inside Beast Boy broke, his severe loathing for this man was unleashed and his body was shrouded in a pitch black aura; his eyes glowing a violent red. "You can't control me, I am _him_!" _He_ let out a cry that was so inhuman, even the titans cowered before their friend. Even though he was the same size, Beast Boy had let something out that hadn't been out in years, and his magical power consumed him, with a flick of a wrist, he threw Marthox backwards into a wall and leapt over to him, flying through the air and landing with his claws to his throat. "You don't own _me_ Marthox, you never have." Beast Boys words were laced with growls his voice coming out much deeper and louder than before, Marthox looked at him for the first time with fear in his eyes. He pushed Beast Boy back and stood up, prepared to fight. But before he could react, Beast Boy seized an opportunity and flipped over his head, landing a punch to his back and a kick to the back of the knee. Marthox fell to the ground and Beast Boy threw a punch to his face, Marthox rolled out of the way and kicked Beast Boy in the back, Beast Boy twisted around and grabbed onto his leg, twisting it the wrong way and jumping up into the air, he spun around and kicked Marthox underneath him and crashed him into the ground landing on top of him with his foot on his face, completing a move that even Robin couldn't do.

"It seems you learned some new tricks scum, and I liked your pretty lie. So I kept you on a tight leash did I, I would have hoped I did better than that, seeing as how you had no choice." As quick as he had appeared, Marthox vanished with a terrible roar from Beat Boy; disappearing like Beast Boy had done all those years ago. The titans stood by watching the whole scene unfold, they were shocked, they had know idea who this man was and why Beast Boy was beating him to a pulp, who knew he had that much in him. To there dismay, as soon as the man vanished, Beast Boy reverted back to his old self and collapsed. Raven flew over and quickly checked his vitals, cringing when she scanned his brain.

"He seems ok, but his mind is going crazy, he hates this man more fiercely than anything I can even imagine. More than I hate Trigon." The other titans gasped, they weren't aware that the little green changeling could hate anything, much less hate so much. Cyborg stepped forward and picked him up, Robin ordered them all to the medical bay, he wanted them all to be there when he woke up.

"Is friend Beast Boy going to be alright?" Starfire looked at Robin with great concern in her eyes.

"I hope so Star, for his sake."

Three days later

Beast Boy's mind was reeling, all he could remember was seeing Marthox, fighting him, and his taunting words, but he couldn't remember how the battle turned out. As he opened his eyes, he noticed the beeping of the heart monitor and felt the med bay sheets under his fingertips, he inwardly groaned, he must have lost to him again. But if he had truly lost wouldn't he be with Marthox once again? No, he couldn't have lost, something happened, and he needed to know what.

He sat up in bed and looked around him; all four other titans were in the room fast asleep in a chair, or in Ravens case, floating above it. As soon as he ripped the IV out of his arm and the stickers off his chest, the monitor flat lined and all the titans shot out of their seats. Their panicked expressions faded to ones of slight worry when they saw that the changeling had woken up and they all rushed over.

"Are you alright Beast Boy?" Raven was the first to speak, Beast Boy nodded, unable to make his voice work, what had happened after he blacked out, he couldn't remember anything. He looked up at Raven and beckoned her closer, she leaned in and he whispered his question in her ear. She hesitantly glanced at the others. "His voice isn't working properly after the… erm, incident." Beast Boy gave her a frustrated look. "Also he wants to know what happened after he blacked out." She looked around at the other titans and Cyborg spoke up.

"Well dude, we carried you in here and here you've been asleep for nearly three days." Beast Boy's eyes widened, three days! He had been asleep for three days? But he shook his head and tried to speak.

"That's not what I mean." His voice came out rough and forced. "What happened after that… man, after he pushed me into the TV? All I remember is what he said, and I don't know what actually happened." Robin looked at him quizzically; "you mean you don't remember the fight?"

"Or how you beat him to a pulp with your super cool secret powers? Or the way your eyes glowed red and your body glowed black?" Cyborg was gaping at him and the other Robin shot him a pained expression.

"Cyborg." He ran his hand through his hair, "You forgot to ease him into it." Robin looked back at Beast Boy, whose face had gone blank, he was muttering to himself.

"Red eyes… black body… powers?" His face suddenly contorted into one of extreme horror and he backed up in the bed until he was pressed up against the headboard. "You mean… I, or _he_ was… but I thought I…" Raven came up to him and placed a hand on his knee. He flinched and yanked his leg away from her, "Get away from me!" Raven and the other titans took a shocked step backward, what was up with Beast Boy? Suddenly, he turned into a cheetah and leapt through the door, crashing into the hallway and running to his room. 'I can't believe _he_ came out, I kept him at bay for so many years, and now, who knows when he'll come out, what he could do to me, or to my friends! I need to get out of here, once they realize what a monster I am, they won't want me around.' Thinking to himself, he hurriedly gathered the essentials for a trip (extra change of clothes, snacks, sleeping bag etc.) into a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. He heard a crack and looked down to the ground. Sighing, he picked up the broken picture of his parents and pulled out their picture and the hidden picture of the titans and shoved them into his bag. 'Why did _he_ show up here? Why now? I have to get away from the Titans! And besides, the last time Marthox found out I had friends… I need to leave.'

Suddenly, he heard noise coming from outside his door; the titans were on their way up. Determined to get out before they could see him, Beast Boy took to the air once again and started on his journey far away from the titans' tower.

"Why on earth would friend Beast Boy leave like he did?" Starfire was confused; nobody knew what had gotten into Beast Boy, obviously something about himself was scaring him.

"I don't know Star, but we will find out, let's go up to his room and get some answers." Robin's determination set in and he marched up the stairs. But just as they were coming up to his door, Raven stopped. "What is it Raven?" She looked around with puzzled eyes.

"I don't sense him. He's not in the tower." Her usual monotone voice was tipped with emotion. Robin frowned as Beast Boy's door slid open. They all gasped. His room looked even worse than usual. Clothes looked like they had been thrown out of drawers, the contents of his closet was dumped on his bed and looked like it had been rummaged through and some of the handles on the drawers and cabinets were either crushed, or ripped off entirely. Raven was beginning to get worried. He had been acting strange that morning, and then the fight… Beast Boy hates that man for what he did to him, but what could cause him to react like _that_? Beast Boy had never told any of the titans about his past, so naturally they assumed he had come from a great family with a good life. After all, he was cheerful and goofy all the time. 'But not this morning.' Ravens mind continued in its battle over Beast Boy while the other titans searched the rest of the tower.

"I told you guys, he's not in the tower." Robin shook his head in frustration.

"Why would he leave without telling us? Raven, can you scan Jump city and its perimeter for any sense of Beast Boy?" Getting into her meditation pose on the floor, she nodded her head and started chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." After a while, her eyes shot open. "I know where he is, and I know where he is headed." The rest of the titans looked at her expectantly. "Though I don't know why, he is heading to Africa, and he is right outside the city limits.


End file.
